


Heero - Watercolor

by Bobo_art_adventures (Bobo_is_tha_Bomb)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Painting, Portrait, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_art_adventures
Summary: Old, old, old watercolor painting of Heero from back in the day!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 6





	Heero - Watercolor

**Author's Note:**

> Old, old, old water color I did back in the day. I think I did this for a school project in which I wanted to do something in manga style? Looooong time ago, I’ll tell you. Did a load of faces then, but Heero’s was definitely my favorite!
> 
> It was a rather rushed study, and my technique could have used some work. I think it’s not even finished, because not all parts of it have been lined with black. Loved how his hair turned out though.


End file.
